Light aircraft ignition switches are multiposition electrical switches. Examples of such switches may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,401, 3,467,793 and 2,053,948. Some of these switches include a spring that operates to rotate electrical contacts to a previous position, i.e., from START to RUN when the operator removes his hand from the switch. In some instances when the switch is rotated into the START position a portion of the coil spring within the switch would wedge between the spring retainer plate and the rotor assembly causing the switch to remain in the START position. When this occured and the aircraft engine started, the starter motor, which was still engaged would be damaged.